SR Sequel
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Now that everyone has found out about Troy's relationship with Gabriella, things will be easier for them. Right? Well with the jealous head cheerleader things are about to get interesting for Gabriella. The much awaited sequel to The Special Ring.


**Summary: Now that everyone has found out about Troy's relationship with Gabriella, things will be easier for them. Right? Well with the jealous head cheerleader things are about to get interesting for Gabriella. The much awaited sequel to _The__Special__Ring._**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own anything in this story.**

**Well it has been quite a while since I have actually posted anything but I found this in my documents and decided to finish it. The sequel may be about 2-3 chapters since I have some different ideas. Anyway,**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Now that the school had found out about their relationship, things seemed to be going easier for Troy and Gabriella. They didn't have to secretly go anymore. They could just be boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course Troy still liked to push her up against lockers in the middle of the hallway but Gabriella wasn't complaining. She had promised that he was allowed to do that once people found out. But there was one person who didn't approve of their relationship. And that was Amy, the head cheerleader; also know as Troy's ex-girlfriend.<p>

"So that little Gabriella girl thinks she deserves Troy's class ring? The only one that deserves that ring is me."

"I hate to break it to you Amy but you and Troy went out for like a month and he's been going out with Gabriella for almost a year." Another cheerleader, Grace, commented.

"Yeah I mean it looks like he really cares about her too. Maybe you just need to forget about him." The other cheerleader, Megan, said.

"Excuse me? Why would I ever forget him? He knows we are destined to be together. He is just putting on a show for everybody." But even her words didn't sound very convincing.

"I don't think it's a show. I mean look at those two." Grace pointed out. The couple had just stopped at Gabriella's locker. Troy was just behind her, his head lying on her shoulder. His mouth moved as he whispered something in her ear. This caused her to turn around and laugh as she then pulled his head down to kiss him. Amy watched as the kiss continued, Gabriella's hands raking through Troy's hair. Anger coursed through her as she knew that should be her right now. She walked away, ideas going through her head.

"Should I be worried that Amy keeps looking over here?" Gabriella questioned as they both glanced over to see Amy subtly look away and walk down the hall.

"Probably not. I swear that girl is obsessed with me. We only went out for a month and she thinks that we're destined to be together. Doesn't she know that I'm in love with someone else?"

"You are? May I know who this someone is?" They loved playing this flirting game. It had become a natural thing for them to do when no one knew about them dating.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you. I mean you might tell someone and we wouldn't want that." He enjoyed this game they played.

"Alright I guess it's your little secret then but can't I just get a little hint?" She pouted. She knew that Troy was a sucker for her pout. He would give in to almost anything when she used that.

"You're gonna kill me with that pout one day." He mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers once again. He pulled away, laced their hands together, and walked towards their homeroom where said cheerleader was also in.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was walking down the hall towards the library. She had finished lunch early and decided to start on her English project. She was stopped momentarily as her name was yelled.<p>

"Hey Montez why don't you turn around and talk to me?" Amy said with fake cheeriness. Without turning around she answered,

"Yeah like I would talk to you Gibbson." She responded confidently. Gabriella had grown to ignore Amy and not believe anything she said. But Amy decided to pull her arm back forcefully, forcing Gabriella to listen to her.

"Actually I think you're going to because I've got some things to say and you will listen."

"And what is it that you just have to tell me? Because I'm sure it's just so important." Gabriella sarcastically replied. Not even a whimper when Amy's hand came in contact with her face. "You really think that was supposed to hurt?" And again nothing as her hand came in contact with the other cheek.

"Alright I don't know who you think talking to but I'd lose that sarcasm. Now you and I both know why Troy is 'dating' you." She made sure to put dating in air quotes. "To obviously make me jealous and take him back. He knows that what we had was special and is just with you till he gets what he wants. You do know about the reputation he had right?"

"Yeah actually he did tell me about the one he 'had.' Making had a past tense word. This means he doesn't have it anymore. Now I'd really believe you if he still had it."

"Oh like he would really give that up. Getting any girl he wants, when he wants. No body would give that up just for some geeky math girl. He's still the same old Troy Bolton."

"So did he tell any other of these girls that he loved them and wanted to spend the rest of his life with them?" Gabriella smirked as Amy didn't have an answer. "That's right which is why I'd never believe something that came out of your big mouth." Amy's hand came up again but was stopped as a voice sounded down the hall.

"Gibbson, would you like to tell me why you're about to slap my girlfriend?" Gabriella couldn't help but smile as Troy came towards them.

"I wasn't about to slap her. I was about to shake her hand?" Her excuse came out as a question more than a statement.

"Yeah like I'll believe that. So I'm just going to walk my girlfriend to the library while you try and think of a better excuse." Troy then put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and walked her towards the library. When out of sight of Amy, Troy stopped walking and brought his hands up to her cheeks. Gabriella winced as his fingers came in contact with her now bruising cheeks. "I wish I had been there when she did this." She placed her hand on top of his.

"Troy I was fine without you. She can't do anything that will bother me anymore." Troy's hands slid from her cheeks, down her arms, and intertwined their hands.

"I know that but I still worry about her. I know what she's capable of Gabs. I'm just afraid that she might do something extreme to hurt you." Gabriella smiled and ran her hand through his hair and over his face.

"I love how you care so much about me but I can handle her Troy. Although you being there for me would be alright. As long as you never go back to her, everything will be fine."

"You really think I'd ever go back to her. Babe that girl is crazy. I couldn't do anything without telling her. I mean she'd have my head if I didn't say where I'd be going. That's why I'm glad I have you. You don't care if I hang out with my friends. You don't need to be with me every second of the day. When we're together you're not all possessive. I mean being with you is the best thing that could've ever happened. I don't think I would ever have that kind of relationship here if it wasn't for you. You're like the only girl here who doesn't use makeup and is still beautiful without it. You, Gabriella Montez, are the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." He finished as he wiped the remaining tears falling down her face, being careful about her cheeks. Instead of speaking, Gabriella brought Troy's face down and just kissed him.

"You are (Kiss) the best (Kiss) boyfriend (Kiss) a girl (Kiss) could ever (Kiss) have."

"Well you know how I try. And…Oww what was that for?" He asked as his chest was slapped. She laughed as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Troy Bolton you are just the cutest thing." He smiled that oh so adorable smile of his. He lifted her head up to kiss her once more but was stopped as the bell for next period rang.

"So much for the library." He mumbled against her lips. Laughing she quickly kissed him before going to her History class while he went towards English.

* * *

><p>Unsatisfied with her previous plan, Amy decided to go a different way. She decided to target Troy himself instead of Gabriella. But she had to pick the perfect moment when Gabriella would be able to see him. She thought about it, and an evil smile crept up on her face as she formulated her next plan.<p>

Just down the hall, Troy was putting his books away in his locker. Gabriella texted him saying she had to stay after school for a little while so he could just meet her at his locker. He was immersed in a picture of Gabriella in his locker when he felt two hands cover his eyes. He smiled, knowing who it was. He didn't even have time to look at her before he felt lips on top of his. It took him a few moments to realize that he didn't recognize the lips on his but by then it was too late.

"Troy, what's going on?" He heard Gabriella's voice and immediately opened his eyes. The lips on his didn't belong to Gabriella, but to Amy Gibbson herself. He tried to say something but Gabriella just ran past him. Toy immediately followed after her, not even bothering to say anything to Amy.

"Well I guess my work here is done." Amy smirked as she casually walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**this ****story ****has ****just ****been ****sitting ****in ****my ****documents ****folder ****for ****like ****months ****and ****I ****finally ****finished ****it. ****Well, ****almost. ****I ****decided ****to ****make ****this ****a ****few ****chapters ****for ****a ****little ****suspense ****haha. ****But ****hopefully ****you ****still ****enjoy ****reading ****my ****stories ****and ****continue ****to ****as** **I ****slowly ****get ****back ****into ****writing ****them.****(:**


End file.
